


Like a Deer in the Headlights

by Silent-Wordsmith (Shatteredsand)



Series: Awkward Conversations [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explanations, F/F, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Werewolf!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteredsand/pseuds/Silent-Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is pretty sure that walking in on her two crushes doing…that was high up on her list of things she never wanted to happen. Right after having someone—or multiple someones, this is Silas after all—she cared about die. It might end up being the best thing that’s ever happened to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Deer in the Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited sequel. Because I love my Creampuffs.

Laura is ninety percent sure that this is the worst day of her life. Since her life includes a massive, full-scale war against a coven of vampires in which she nearly died no less than four times, that’s saying something. Walking in on Carmilla and Danny together, like _that_ , Laura doesn’t think she has the words for it. She doesn’t know how to describe the feeling of her stomach dropping down to hang beneath her knees or the way she’d struggled to breathe past where her heart had made its new home in her throat.

She’d heard about it happening before, people who seemly hated each other suddenly clashing together in a different way, but she’s never ever expected that it would happen with Danny and Carmilla. The two of them have never agreed on anything, had been at each other’s throats the whole time Laura had known them. Even when their lives were literally on the line, fighting against the Dean and Will and the coven, Carmilla and Danny had always appeared to be moments from a friendly fire “accident”.

Appearances, as it turned out, were deceiving.

Because what she’d walked in on, yeah…That’s pretty much about as far away from murder as it gets. And now she’s going to have to sit here and listen to the girls she likes explain that they like each other. Oh, god, she _shares a room_ with Carmilla. Carmilla, who has never once even bothered to hang a sock or something on the door, back when she had a “study buddy” for every day of the week. She’s going to end up walking in on them _all the time_. Because life at Silas wasn’t confusing and, more often than not, painful enough already.

A deep breath, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tries to prepare herself for the inevitable.

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” Is Danny’s opening line. Really? _Really_? Laura may not have the largest repertoire when it comes to sex stuff, but even she knows that there is literally nothing else that would have resulted in what she saw. There isn’t another reason for Danny’s hand to have been in Carmilla’s pants, for Carmilla’s to have been _inside Danny_. Laura is a virgin, not an idiot.

Even Carmilla is looking at Danny like she can’t believe the words coming out of her mouth, how is Laura supposed to?

“No.” Carmilla says, drawing the word out with furrowed brow. “It was.”

Laura feels the air rush out of her lungs, even though she already knew that. It’s an awful moment, realizing that she had, against all logic, been hoping that there _was_ some other explanation.

“You are not helping!” Danny glowers, her look murderous.

“Sorry, bean pole. Are we going with lying? I thought Apollo was one of your gods.”

“Leave Apollo and Artemis out of this!”

“You didn’t. Said their names almost as much as mine; girl could start to get a complex.”

“Just. Stop. Talking.”

It sounds just like every other inane argument the two have ever had. Laura watches them bicker, heartbeat thundering in her ears, and tries to spot the differences. Surely there _must_ be differences. A fondness that hadn’t been there before or a change in tone from bitterly sarcastic to something a little more affectionate, _any_ kind of tenderness between the them.

But there isn’t. Carmilla’s smirk is smug and a little malicious, and Danny’s glare is all righteous rage and venom. There isn’t any sign at all that five minutes ago they’d been touching each other so intimately.  Well, almost no sign. Laura is pointedly avoiding looking Carmilla’s still open pants—and repressing the hell out of the newfound knowledge that her roommate apparently _doesn’t wear underwear_ —or the burgeoning hickies branded against the pale skin of Danny’s neck.

“Bite me, wünder-pup. You’re the one who opened with the biggest cliché of the century.”

“Hi, yeah, hello. Still here.” Laura interrupts quickly, unsure if the two of them are going to try and kill each other (again) or make-out (again). Either way, Laura is one hundred percent positive she doesn’t want to witness it.

“Sorry.” Danny says, eyes flickering to Laura’s, then down to the floor.

“It was exactly what it looked like. I was fucking the ginger giant like she’s a bitch in heat. But whatever awful scenario you’re thinking up in that overworked little brain of yours, isn’t what’s happening.”

“ _Excuse_ you?!” Danny is back to glaring at Carmilla, and if looks could kill Laura is pretty sure her roommate would be losing the _un_ part of undead.

“I’m just saying, you were begging for it and I was giving it to you. But that doesn’t mean that Laura needs to have a freak out about it. It doesn’t mean what you think it does.”

“Look, I get it. You like that you don’t like each other. I promise, I _really_ don’t need you to explain it to me.”

“Clearly, you do. Because the only reason I was anywhere near the mutt was because we were talking about how much we wanted to be touching _you_.”

Oh. Dear.

Laura will firmly deny to her dying breath that the sound she just made is a squeak. Carmilla’s smug smirk and Danny’s mischievous grin say otherwise.

“You were…?”

“Oh yeah, cupcake…”

“Yeah. We were going to go tell you that we weren’t gonna make you choose.”

“Choose?” Laura isn’t hearing what she thinks she’s hearing. She’s having a small stroke, dribbling over her Algebra II text. She had been so totally subtle about her little crushes, there’s no way they could have known that she was into them, and she’d been twice as subtle about the fact that she was constantly making up pros and cons lists about dating one of them over the other.

“We’re big girls, Laura.” Carmilla shrugs languidly, leaning back against the door with effortless grace. “We can share.”

Danny looks less effortlessly graceful in her movements, but twice as earnest, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she leans forward. “We just want you to be happy.”

“Oh. I mean, um…oh.” Laura really thinks that this would be a good time to start saying things. Anything really. Any complete sentence in the history of the English language.

“Isn’t it cute when she gets all flustered?” The words drip from Carmilla’s lips like the darkest melted chocolate, oozing into Laura’s ears as a dark promise of things to come.  

“Laura’s always cute.”

Laura feels the blush blossoming across her cheeks, mouth opening and closing ineffectively. What does one say, exactly, when the two most beautiful girls on campus who could have literally anyone say they want to _share_ you because you’re _cute_?

Home school had not prepared her for this. No school, ever, has prepared someone for that. It just, it doesn’t _happen_.

Except, Carmilla is breaking out the seduction eyes again. Looking Laura up and down like the choicest steak in the shop. And Danny looks like she might kiss her at any moment. And Laura is…Laura doesn’t know what she is. Flattered, because Carmilla is hot and dangerous and has lived for hundreds of years and she wants her, because Danny is hot and the sweetest and dangerous and she wants her. More than a little hot under the collar, because they’re hot and dangerous and _they want her_.

“So…You guys…You want to…”

“Ravage you. Completely.”

“And, also, you know. Date. You. We wanna date you. Or, well,” Danny shoots a dubious look at Carmilla, who is paying her literally no attention near as Laura can tell. “ _I_ want to date you.”

“We.” Carmilla say, throwing a cutting glance at the werewolf before returning to undressing Laura with her eyes. “We want to date you.”

“Right. Okay.” Laura still doesn’t know how she’s supposed to be reacting to this. Is there a handbook somewhere? She could really do with a handbook…

Laura is trying to think of the right thing to say, to do, when Carmilla apparently runs out of patience. She swoops in, the way she’s only done once before under drastically different circumstances, and presses their lips together hotly. Her hands are gentle on her cheeks, her lips slightly cool, and her tongue sinfully skilled. Laura isn’t really sure when tongue entered into the equation, but it’s there and she is way more than okay with it. Laura can’t stop the smallest of whimpers from escaping when Carmilla pulls back.

As far as first kisses go, Laura is pretty sure she could have done infinitely worse and not much better.

She can’t remember how to voice this thought, or any thought, or should she be speaking at all right now? How does talking work? It doesn’t matter that she can’t seem to regulate her thoughts into something resembling speech, though, because the moment Carmilla moves away, Danny is in her place.

Danny’s hand wraps around the back of her neck, drawing her closer. Her lips are warm and soft, carefully pressed against Laura’s. There’s a flick of Danny’s tongue, hot and pressing, and Laura can’t stop the near silent gasp that grants it entry.

The kiss lasts for seconds, minutes, hours, Laura can’t tell. Time is a concept completely without meaning as far as she’s concerned. There’s Danny’s mouth moving against hers and Danny’s tongue in her mouth and Danny’s hand on the back of her neck and…Carmilla’s mouth on her neck—oh god when had that happened? Why hadn’t it happened sooner? Why isn’t it happening _always_?—and nothing else exists beyond this moment.

There’s a hand, cooler than Danny’s, slipping beneath Laura’s shirt. Light touches at the small of her back sending electric shivers up her spine.  And then, when Laura thinks she might actually die from the amount of sheer _amazing_ happening to her, all at once, the need for air becomes pressing to the two occupants in the room who still breathe.

The moment their lips part, Carmilla sucks down on Laura’s pulse point, drawing out a moan that Laura will have to remember to be embarrassed about. Later. Much, much, infinitely much later.

“Wow. Um. Okay. Wow.” Laura is so, so out of her depth and she doesn’t even care.

“Mmmm.” Carmilla hums against her skin, distracting in the best possible way. Laura couldn’t stop the automatic tilting of her head to give the vampire more room to _keep doing that dear god please_ if she’d wanted to; and Laura desperately doesn’t want to.

Through eyes half-lidded and unfocused, she watches Danny watching her. Watching Carmilla and her. There’s a moment of fear that this is when everything falls apart. That Danny will get jealous, that Carmilla will do something to taunt her, that this daydream state of affairs is about to come crashing down.

But there’s no anger in Danny’s bright blue eyes, no possessiveness. Her pupils are blown wide, and her expression is _hungry_. Laura shivers, excited and just a bit overwhelmed. This is real, this is happening. Right now. Danny leans in again, and, yes. Good. More kissing. Laura is a fan of this plan.

Laura is such a fan of this plan that she should probably figure out what to do with her hands. What does she do with her hands? What does she do with her anything, actually? Important questions.  Super important questions. That she should undoubtedly use her words to convey to Carmilla and Danny. Except Danny is still kissing her like it’s the only thing keeping her alive, and Carmilla’s lips are still attacking her neck like, well, like a vampire but without the fangs and blood this time.

The idea shoots a thrill through her—of Carmilla and fangs and blood and how it might be different, better, under circumstances this—but she makes herself push the thought to the side. First, before that, she needs to figure out what to do with her damn hands. Or her tongue, maybe, because that feels like something she should maybe be reciprocating.

Laura has never _hated_ the fact that she’d been raised within the walls of her father’s manor before, but suddenly she does. Because if he’d been slightly less paranoid, enough to at least let her go to public school, maybe she could have learned all this when she was a stupid teenager when it was more appropriate to have _no clue_ what to do when kissing someone.

“Officially wearing too many clothes, creampuff.” Carmilla purrs into Laura’s ear and, Jesus Christ, her voice sounds like a thousand dark promises and all the sex they could be having—will, hopefully, be having. Soon.

“Oh, _god_.” It’s more moan than actual speech, but goddamn. Laura dares anyone to make words with Carmilla at their neck. It’s not possible. Danny’s hands move from neck and waist to start flicking open the buttons of her shirt, and Laura can feel the cool hand ghosting along her back start to drift upwards towards the clasp of her bra.

The stutter-stop of her breathing, stucco and too loud, interspersed with whimpering as Carmilla brings her teeth—still blunt and human—into play. Jesus, she’s going to die. Her heart is just going to give out under the pressure of having these impossibly beautiful women touching her.

Danny pulls away again, and Laura emphatically does not appreciate that. More kisses now, please. More kisses _forever_ , please. Laura reaches out with hands that may or may not be shaking—okay, so they’re definitely shaking, but seriously, a _lot_ is happening right now—to bring Danny closer again. Danny catches her hands and laces their fingers together. Oh, that’s nice. Not as nice as the kissing had been, but nice, and Laura could hypothetically both hold Danny’s hands and be kissed, presuming Danny would just lean back in. Laura would do the leaning, because she firmly believes that that sort of thing should be reciprocal, but doing so might dislodge Carmilla from her neck and Laura is having absolutely none of that.

“You okay?” Danny must read something on her face, something about how new all this is. Stupid face, being all revealing. Also, rude. How dare Danny be paying attention to her face right now when her shirt is unbuttoned and gaping at the front and she’s wearing her good bra—thank god—and why isn’t she looking at _that_. Or, the part of her brain that she so very rarely allows to speak, _kissing_ that. That sounds like a great idea. Laura should find some way to make that happen.

“Uh-huh.” Words are apparently a thing she still can’t quite grasp, but that’s fine. Laura is pretty sure that words are completely arbitrary at this point. There needs to be less words and more kissing. And touching.

As if reading her mind, Carmilla’s hands, both of them this time, slide along her skin to remove her bra. Cool hands brushing the straps off her shoulders, and then sweeping back down and around, destination obvious.

“Carmilla, stop.” Danny says. There’s something off in her voice, and, also, no. Why, why, why is Danny saying that? That’s a stupid thing to say.

Thankfully, Carmilla has never once done anything Danny’s ever asked her to do. Her hands keep moving, and Laura thinks she might actually sob when Carmilla’s hands close around her breasts.  She palms them with rough reverence, a paradox that Laura thoroughly enjoys.

Danny lets go of her hands, which, sad, but also maybe more kissing now so…

There isn’t more kissing. There is, instead, Danny leaning forward—again, still not kissing Laura; this is an injustice. A crime against humanity—and grabbing _Carmilla’s_ hands. Laura is all for them getting along, but couldn’t Danny pick a different time to try hand-holding? A time when said hands aren’t currently rolling her nipples between long, lithe fingers, perhaps?

“I said ‘stop’.” Danny growls, and Carmilla lifts her head from Laura’s throat for the first time in what feels like hours.

“What?” Carmilla snarls, all the dark promises from before suddenly darker, more intense. Violent. Laura shudders and actively doesn’t think about what it says about her as a person that she finds it _so_ _fucking_ _hot_.

“Look at her. She’s not ready.”

Laura thinks she might scream. Because, hello, she is sitting right there, and is perfectly capable of deciding her own level of readiness. Laura likes Danny’s propensity towards white knighting around, generally. It’s all very dashing and sexy, but, goddammit, they’ve _talked_ about this.

“She _smells_ ready.” Carmilla argues. And Laura is blushing at the remark because she had completely forgotten that she’s in her bed with two supernatural creatures with senses capable of doing things like smelling arousal. Her arousal. Because she is aroused. Like, super aroused. Because there had been kissing and touching, and the two girls she likes like her back and want to share her. And she’s _this_ close to having her first time be a threesome with the two most attractive people she’s ever seen, who happen to be a vampire and a werewolf. Who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ be?

“I’m fine.” Laura states sharply. “More than fine. I am an eager participant; _please_ put Carmilla’s hands back where you found them.” Oh, look, her words. Good timing, words.

“Listen to that steady heartbeat, beanpole. The girl knows what she wants.” Carmilla is behind her, so Laura can’t actually see the smirk on the vampire’s face, but she can _hear_ it. “And she wants us. So. Let. Go.”

Danny does.

Carmilla’s hands are back on Laura in the span of one hummingbird-fast heartbeat. Her head falls back against Carmilla’s shoulder, mouth opening to make a sound—what sound she couldn’t even begin to guess—as Carmilla leans forward to kiss Danny.

With the heartbreak from before ruthlessly cut out and disposed of, watching Carmilla and Danny is breathtaking in the best way. Danny’s pale hand fisted in Carmilla’s dark hair, the vicious domination in the sliding of Carmilla’s lips against Danny’s. The way Laura doesn’t feel even a little bit left out, because Carmilla’s hands are still working the darkest of magicks on her breasts and the hand that isn’t currently knotted in Carmilla’s hair is sliding slowly up Laura’s thigh.

Danny breaks the kiss to rip her own shirt off, then moves in close to get her hands on Carmilla’s corset, putting Laura and her chest to chest. She struggles with the garment for a few seconds, then Laura can feel the cool press of Carmilla’s breast against her back.

There is, embarrassingly, a legitimate chance that she’s going to come like this before they even get to the actual sex part of this threesome.

Then one of Carmilla’s hands leaves her nipple to begin its descent down to Laura’s pants. Deft fingers flick open the button.

“Fuck.” Laura isn’t sure she’s going to survive this. “ _Please_.”

And then…

Lafontaine and Perry run into the room.

“Laura!” Lafontaine exclaims, head bent over a tablet and scrutinizing it like it’s a puzzle they’re mere moments away from cracking.  “I need your help gathering a dracopyromanic saliva sample!”

“Oh.” Perry is actually paying attention to her surroundings, and is therefore realizes exactly what she and Lafontaine have walked in on. Laura doesn’t think she’s ever blushed so hard in her whole life, even as Carmilla and Danny move impossibly fast to cover her nakedness with their own. “Lafontaine…”

“It’s for science, Perry! Science.”

 “ _Susan_.” Perry cries again, one hand clasped over her eyes.

“Don’t call me that!” Laf’s head finally rises from whatever the hell had so captured their attention and promptly blushes a shade of red to match their hair. “Oh.”

Lafontaine turns to face the wall in the blink of an eye, but, sadly, continues to keep talking. “Congratulations, Hollis. Seriously. But, also, I really need these samples because the dracopyromanics and the zombies are getting all up in each other’s business and there might be a turf war. I don’t know about you, but _I_ certainly don’t want the walking dead to be up and walking around whilst _on fire_.”

To be fair, Laura also doesn’t want that. To be less fair, she is half-naked and more than halfway to having sex with her incredibly hot roommate and her incredibly hot Lit TA. This is the stuff dreams are made of. Literally. Laura’s _had_ this dream. Multiple times. And it’s happening, right now, in real life, and the stupid dragons are picking fights with the zombies, because of course they are.

This school hates her.

Laura’s shirt is still next to her on the bed, and with a sigh that she doubts fully conveys all the disappointment she’s currently feeling, she starts putting it back on. Danny follows her lead, getting up to gather her shirt from where it had landed, somewhere in Carmilla’s half of the room. Carmilla continues to sit, motionless, and clearly less than pleased by this turn of events.

“Seriously?” Carmilla growls, though she makes no effort to actually stop Laura from leaving other than raising an eyebrow.

“Zombies. On fire.” Laura says, finishing the final button and getting up.

“Which could be a problem for you too, you know. You’re still flammable.” Danny points out smugly.

“I’m also over three hundred years old and know better than to approach burning things. Zombies aren’t exactly renowned for their speed and agility.” Carmilla shoots back, but she’s putting her corset back on, too.

“Are you coming or not?”

“I was _going_ to. We _all_ were.” Carmilla mutters, dark and low, before standing. Laura is blushing again, having no response to that. Danny is too. Christ, Laura doesn’t even care about the flaming zombies anymore. She just wants to be kissing them again… “Dragons and zombies, lead the way, creampuff.”

Laura _hates_ this school.


End file.
